comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bruce Wayne (Earth-27750)
Before the formation of the Justice League, there has been several legendary heroes -- or better known as vigilantes -- across the timeline of the universe. Either they're war heroes like Captain America and her lesser-known temporary sidekick, but also a war hero, Captain Midnight, the high-flying winged hero, Falcon, or even the crook-turned vigilante, Ant-Man. Captain America is regarded as the greatest hero, but when the word "vigilante" replaces "hero", Batman, the Caped Crusader takes the place as the greatest vigilante of all time. One of the most elusive, and popular vigilantes in the planet, Batman has been working for at least 30 years in keeping his home-town save from the evils of crime, although he knows that the crime lurking there won't stop. He's also well-known for his mysterious nature, and indirectly inspired a lot of other vigilantes to rise up and take arms against crime. After Captain America's lost in World War II, he himself was deemed the greatest non-powered (aside from superhuman physicality) superhero that existed. And up to now, he still fought crime, and has recently joined the superhero team, Justice League, becoming a co-leader of the team. Along with Martian Manhunter, he also became one of the two instructors in the Justice League Unlimited. Among many powerful rising heroes, to this day, Batman has been regarded to be more dangerous than some superhumans due to his sheer level of tenacity, and experience. In the past, he's tangled with several supervillains seemingly equal to his level, and even stronger ones, such as the Bane Twins. And even if he's broken, mentally and physically, or getting "degenerated" by a certain force of rule, made by one of his enemies, he's still going to fight evil wherever he is. Even during the Dark Reign, Bruce is one of the heroes to "not give a f*ck" about Dent's rule, and continued to fight crime, under the guise of The Knight. Ever since Dent's Dark Reign stopped after the Legion's invasion on Earth-27750, he continued to fight under his legendary persona of Batman. Biography A Dark Dawn The Year of the Knight The Raid of Panessa Studios The Banes of Humanity Endgame The Day of Reckoning Underworld Punisher Goes to Gotham Warlords of Draenor Darkseid War Dark Reign The Retirement Day Forever Evil Personality Powers and Abilities Trivia *While he is quite old, being at at least 40 years old, it is surprising that Bruce still maintained his physicality, equal to those when he's in his early years as Batman. Though he admits that he's still dwindling. *Batman's Dark Reign costume is based on his appearance in Batman: Noel. *While Bruce's The Knight persona seems to be a murdering, violent vigilante (as seen with his sword and lethal-looking equipments), actually, all of The Knight's weapons are non-lethal, and the "blood drawn" is nothing but fake blood, with the victim actually only being stunned/knocked unconscious. Most notably, Bruce's sword. In truth, the sword's "blood effect" only appears when the victim is knocked out. And when he's knocked out, an electric current, strong enough to knock out a man, "secretly" conducts through the blade and electrifies the victim. *By 2016, Bruce Wayne's Wayne Enterprises became the second richest company in the world. The first being Stark Industries, and the third being LexCorp. Also, not to mention, Oscorp, the subsidiary company of Wayne Enterprises, is the fourth richest company. **Interestingly, the order of the richest people in the world also follows the same order as the one above, being Thomas Stark Jr. (first), Bruce Wayne himself (second), Alexander Luthor (third), and Norman Osborn (Oscorp). Also, these four men are actually fast-friends, and out of the group, only Thomas Stark doesn't have "powers" (Batman excluded). Temporarily, Harvey Dent replaces Norman Osborn due to his rise to power. *Sometimes, Bruce calls the Red Hood the joker due to his constant usage of "jokes". Though it should be noted that the Red Hood of this universe should not be literally taken as the Joker himself, although he is based on the Red Hood Joker. *While he actually possesses several "bat-vehicles", he rarely used them. The only vehicle in his appearances that currently appear and being used is the Batmobile. Category:Heroes Category:Adult Heroes Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Black Eyes Category:Billionaires Category:Versions of Batman Category:Earth-27750 Category:Naturally Enhanced Biology Category:Enhanced Intellect Category:Geniuses Category:Intelligence Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Enhanced Strength Category:Enhanced Speed Category:Enhanced Stamina Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Martial Artists Category:Expert Combatant Category:Weapons Experts Category:Expert Acrobat Category:Expert Detectives Category:Weapon Improvisation Category:Projectile Weapon Users Category:Sword Wielders Category:Vigilantes